ForeSeer: The WOF AU
Foreseer is copyright FroyoTheRainwing. DO NOT COPY! I will be updating every so often. Foreseer takes the place of a NightWing patrol, around the time of Darkstalker. Chapter 1: The Traitorous Fugitive Foreseer lifted her head up to the sky, her teardrop scale glistening in the moonlight. She looked at the three moons. All of them were full. She sighed and closed her red eyes. Three moons, I hope the NightWings don't find me. That would be catastrophic. ''Thought an unfamiliar voice. ''Oh, I hope that no dragon finds me. Three moons please... Foreseer swung her head to peek at the ledge underneath her. Inside was a pale moon grey IceWing. He looked at Foreseer and yelped. Foreseer laughed and flew down to the IceWing. "Please! I beg of you! Don't kill me! I- Please!" He screeched, flinging himself onto his white underbelly. Foreseer gaped at him. "Three moons, your loud! I won't kill you! Just shut up!" She grumbled, putting her talon to the battle worn dragon's snout. He mumbled in protest, then nodded. Daaang, this dragon is bossy. ''The IceWing thought moodily. ''I'm not too sure about siding with her... I mean, Queen Diamond would kill me... "I can hear your thoughts, you know." Foreseer said, pointing to the teardrop scale. "Show some respect, ice licker." Okay, this dragon- Oof! Don't think it, Don't think it, Don't think it, Don't think it! ''The IceWing repeated. "Three Moons! You betrayed Queen Diamond?!" Foreseer howled in shock. ''Welp, that's my life wasted. Goodbye, cruel world. The pale grey IceWing thought, and then rammed himself into my spear, chest first. Flump! The corpse of the soldier fell to the ground, blue blood drizzling out of his chest at a fast pace. Chapter 2: The Blood-Stained Scale "He killed himself. He killed himself before I got to hear his name. What a waste." Foreseer said, looking at the blood-stained dragon. She bent down and plucked a scale off the lifeless dragon. Suddenly, her ears flicked backwards towards the maw of the cave. She backed into the shadows, undetected. ''Three moons. Puffin was killed? Oh my... No more dragonets... Oh, Puffin! Who would do such a thing?! ''The IceWing who came into the cave crouched down by Puffin's corpse, and dragged it away. Soon, Puffin's mate was gone, leaving a trail of blue blood. Foreseer left the shadows and stared at the blood-stained scale. Under the blue blood was a silvery shimmer, like freshly fallen snow. She sighed and tucked it away in her neck pouch. She looked around and grumbled. A few IceWings fell from the sky, trailing a streak of shimmering blue behind them. Every once and awhile, a NightWing would fall. Foreseer dropped her spear and sat down, watching the war rage on. Chapter 3: The Lost Soldier After awhile, the IceWing squadron was down to five. She sighed and got up, picking up her spear. She fumbled it in her talons, then gripped it closely. "I wonder if I can go help the NightWing Squadron out there- No! I have to stick to my post!" Foreseer growled, my eyes watching the pale blue and white speckled sky. A few times, she would see a dark purple or blue flit across the moon-lit sky. ''Where am I? Where is my squadron? Why am I even fighting? I should be in the castle. ''A lost voice sighed. Foreseer peeked out. A pink dappled IceWing was wandering, looking for her squadron. "I should kill her here, and now." Foreseer smirked, speaking quietly so the IceWing wouldn't hear her. She lunged at the IceWing, hissing angry curses. The IceWing stood on her hind legs, brandishing her claws, effectively ripping at my stomach. "Heh, that all ya got?" Foreseer sputtered, slashing at her snout. Blue blood dripped from her face. Weakened, she collapsed, shivering. Foreseer snapped her neck with a brisk movement. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)